


Туман рассеялся

by alameli



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Absurd, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alameli/pseuds/alameli
Summary: Осознание или Как Эрик и Чарльз завели щенка.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Есть одно матерное слово.

Эрик находился в каком-то тумане, а потом в тумане вдруг проступило фиолетовое пятно. Или скорее лиловое. Пятном был свитер Чарльза, без сознания лежащего на камнях. И что-то в Эрике дрогнуло.

Он подошел, заботливо приподнял беcсознательного друга, стащил с него пиджак, сложил его и подсунул Чарльзу под голову. Убрал волосы со лба, послушал ровное дыхание — нет, всё вроде бы в порядке, скоро он должен был прийти в себя.

Когда Эрик встал, все пялились на него как-то странно, будто он не человеку помог, а съел их последний кусок хлеба, еще и довольно причмокивая. И только Апокалипсис улыбался понимающе, но, в общем-то, он всё время улыбался многозначительной улыбкой древнего божества, и трудно было сказать, что он при этом думал. 

— Он же нам нужен, так? — спокойно спросил Эрик. — Его телепатия, если я правильно понял? 

— Твой друг сыграет ключевую роль в построении нового мира, — как-то мутно объяснил Эн Сабах Нур.

И если до этого небольшого просветления в тумане Эрик не особо задавался вопросами, то сейчас отсутствие конкретного ответа вызвало раздражение. Которого он, впрочем, решил не показывать.

— Что ж, скоро он должен прийти в сознание, — Эрик изобразил безразличие и отошел в сторону, хотя гораздо охотнее он бы еще послушал, как дышит Чарльз.

Чарльз действительно вскоре очнулся. Эн Сабах Нур с его помощью передал сообщение всему миру, и Эрик уже было понадеялся, что того отпустят, но нет. 

Нур вручил Эрику шлем и что-то вещал про отцов и детей, про планету и ее глубины, в то время как Эрик мог думать только о том, что Ангел подхватил Чарльза на руки и полетел вместе с ним к пирамиде.

Как только он достаточно возбудил магнитные поля, чтобы те могли самостоятельно производить разрушения, Эрик решил проверить, что там с Чарльзом.

Попетляв по лабиринту, он вышел в большой зал с двумя постаментами и несколькими статуями. Одна из статуй чертовски напоминала его самого, что Эрику польстило. Другая, центральная по расположению, была в одежде Нура, но его лицо было похоже скорее на Чарльза, что было довольно странно. Чарльз уже перешел на их сторону, и Нур передал ему лидерство? Эх, мечты. Непременно нужно было выяснить, что всё это значит.

Чарльз был пока один, распластанный на постаменте, и изо всех сил вырывался, такой яростный и непокорный, что туман вокруг Эрика еще немного проредился.

— Я принес тебе воды, — тихо сказал он, склоняясь над Чарльзом. — Позволь я помогу.

— Лучше помоги мне освободиться, Эрик! 

— Почему?

Чарльз посмотрел на него как на идиота. Это было обидно — Нур на него никогда так не смотрел.

— Так ты не в курсе, как твой новый хозяин собирается меня использовать?

Эрик поморщился не то от слова «хозяин», не то от «использовать».

— Он пока не посвящал меня во все детали своего плана.

— И тебя это не беспокоит?

— Немного.

— Ах немного?! — эти слова Чарльз буквально выплюнул. — Ну так и я тебе не скажу! 

— Почему? — вернул Чарльзу его же вопрос Эрик.

— Потому что не хочу, чтобы меня спасал _ты_! Здесь скоро будут мои друзья, лучше пусть они спасают!

— Ну хорошо, а воды хоть попьешь?

— Давай, — по-прежнему возмущенным тоном согласился Чарльз.

Пока он пил, Эрик сказал, успокаивающе поглаживая его по плечу (ткань лилового свитера была очень приятной наощупь):

— Ты просто предубежден. Этот Нур говорит правильные вещи, и он не станет причинять вред мутантам, тем более — тебе. Так что я пока не буду тебя спасать, но если всё же его план угрожает твоей жизни или здоровью, я хотел бы об этом знать.

Чарльз подавился водой и закашлялся.

— А если угрожает, то что ты сделаешь? — наконец выдавил он.

— Мне нужно знать все детали, чтобы принять правильное решение, — уклончиво ответил Эрик.

— Знаешь что, иди-ка ты вон, — обиделся Чарльз.

— Я не помешал? — змеиным шепотом поинтересовался Нур, стоя у входа в зал.

Эрик сделал вид, что это он сам уже собирался уходить, а не Чарльз его попросил. 

— Этот твой план... На его реализацию уйдет много времени? — спросил он, пролетая мимо Нура.

— Много, если каждый из нас будет заниматься не тем, чем должен, — то ли сыронизировал, то ли снова ушел от прямого ответа Нур.

— Ну просто, если это будет длиться долго, нашего пленника надо бы покормить.

Понять, что означало выражение лица Нура, было совершенно невозможно, поэтому Эрик пожал плечами и улетел.

Прошла пара часов. Ничего особенного не происходило, кроме жалких попыток друзей Чарльза прорваться к нему — только зря три самолета разбили. Рейвен и тот быстрый мальчишка, который спас его десять лет назад из тюрьмы, что-то кричали ему издалека, но через туман Эрик всё еще плохо слышал. 

Так что Эрик решил раздобыть еду и вместе с Чарльзом пообедать. Это было непросто — отыскать и приготовить мясо молодого барашка в разрушенном Каире, но если Эрик ставил перед собой цель, то он ее добивался.

Чарльз снова был один и выглядел немного уставшим и очень красивым. Когда Эрик вошел в зал, лицо Чарльза исказилось, будто у него во рту была кислая конфета. Но мясо барашка он уплетал с завидным аппетитом. 

— А если я попрошу кофе, ты и его мне принесешь? — не скрывая, что доволен обедом, с вызовом поинтересовался Чарльз.

— Давай всё же остановимся на жизненно необходимых вещах. Если я начну исполнять все твои прихоти, это будет выглядеть неуместно, учитывая обстоятельства. К тому же, ты всегда предпочитал чай, — Эрик поколебался. — Если ты _очень_ хочешь чая, я постараюсь...

— Эрик, чего я очень хочу, так это уйти отсюда!

— Пока это невозможно, мы еще далеки от успеха, ты можешь пригодиться. 

Чарльз откинулся на спину и застонал.

— Я пойду, — засобирался Эрик. — Если что-то случится...

— То что? Мне тебе позвонить? — язвительно спросил Чарльз. — Твой хозяин заблокировал телепатию.

— Ничего, я почувствую, если хоть один волос упадет с твоей головы, — самоуверенно заявил Эрик. Чарльз бросил на него мрачный взгляд исподлобья. — Надеюсь, скоро всё закончится.

Но всё длилось и длилось. Эрик вытащил из-под обломков пару книг и отнес их Чарльзу, но тот заявил, что читать на арабском не умеет, и Эрик может засунуть эти книги себе в шлем. Постепенно Эрик начал расчищать завалы вокруг пирамиды, потому что любил чистоту и порядок. Да и магнитные поля он настроил так, что они разрушали всё созданное человечеством из металла даже без его постоянного контроля. Тогда он и нашел щенка. Пятнистый бигль оказался с характером: сначала ластился к нему, радуясь спасению и человеческому теплу, потом вдруг начал рассерженно лаять, и пойми — чего ему надо. Щенок напоминал Эрику Чарльза, так что он понес его в пирамиду. 

Чарльз лежал всё там же, но был... лысым.

— Что тут произошло? — напряженно спросил Эрик.

— Мы приближаемся к финалу нашей сегодняшней схватки, сын мой, — отозвался Эн Сабах Нур, лежа на соседнем постаменте. Их с Чарльзом окутывало лиловое сияние — или это Эрику всё казалось лиловым? — Я перенесусь в тело твоего друга, овладею его способностями и смогу подчинить весь мир.

— Перенесешься? — сглотнув, переспросил Эрик. — Овладеешь?

Чарльз молчал, извиваясь в лиловом свитере в окружении лилового сияния, и смотрел на него с укором.

Эрик положил щенка на грудь Чарльзу. Туман окончательно рассеялся, мир вокруг приобрел резкость, проступили все краски, и звуки вернулись в полной их силе. 

И Магнето сказал Эн Сабах Нуру:

— Хуй тебе, а не Чарльз.


End file.
